


Джаред уходил в десять

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: Буря в раю, или иногда нужно разговаривать друг с другом.





	Джаред уходил в десять

***  
Джаред уходил в десять.

Черт возьми, Джаред каждый раз уходил в десять. И ни разу, ни разу за все их встречи он не оставался дольше. И Дженсен уже не знал, что и подумать. Джаред не любит просыпаться с кем-то в постели? Или кровать Дженсена для него тесная и нужен кинг-сайз? Или хочется отдохнуть, от него? Несколько часов одиночества? Джаред молчал, и сколько Дженсен не старался задержать его (в этот раз это был быстрый минет уже на выходе), ничего не получалось.

Конечно, Дженсен помнил: у Джареда есть домашние питомцы, милые, чудовищные, добрые, навязчивые Сэди и Херли. И им тоже нужно внимание. Но раз в неделю, всего лишь один гребаный раз, Джаред неужели не мог остаться?

Ведь внимание нужно и Дженсену. Проснуться утром с Джаредом под боком, потным и разморенным, поваляться лишний часик, позавтракать...

Дальше мечты не заходили. Завтрак, обычный завтрак, стал казаться недосягаемой вершиной.

Джаред упрямо не оставался. И пробить его не получалось.

В среду, да, кажется в среду, Дженсен небрежно бросил, когда Джаред потянулся за презервативами:

— Мы уложимся до десяти, как обычно?

Джаред замер, расстегнутые джинсы сползли на бедра, и Дженсен потянулся помочь снять их совсем.

— Ко мне должны прийти, — обнимая Джареда, радостно объяснил он.

— Кто? — теперь и лицо Джареда застыло, не только он сам. Таким бы и оставить его в своей спальне, ну в качестве образчика современного искусства. И никому не показывать.

— Ты его не знаешь. Мы познакомились в гольф-клубе буквально на днях. Приятно обсудили игру, но недоговорили. И вот...

— Он придет к тебе в десять вечера обсудить игру? — брови Джареда взметнулись вверх. Но Дженсен положил руку ему на пах, и...

То был нечестный прием, и Дженсен это прекрасно знал.

Джаред закусил губу. И нахмурился. Пришлось сдать назад и не играть с огнем.

— Конечно, мы ничего обсуждать не будем, просто попьем пива... знаешь, иногда очень хочется, чтобы рядом кто-то был. Просто был. Не понимаю, как тебе не одиноко в твоем огромном доме. 

— У меня Сэди и Херли, — напомнил Джаред.

Да, про них трудно забыть. 

— Джара, я рос окруженный братом, сестрой, их друзьями, гостями и — радовался когда остался один. Но иногда мне здесь не по себе, без них.

Джаред просиял. Мгновенно. Только что хмурился — и вот лицо разгладилось, на щеках играют ямочки.

— Перебирайся ко мне... мне тоже не по себе иногда, — Дженсен не отвечал, и Джаред поправился: — Всегда, честно говоря.

Улыбка его стала блекнуть, плечи опустились. Он выглядел как бездомный щенок, и конечно, Дженсен растаял.

К тому же, его мечта о совместных завтраках перестала казаться несбыточной.  
Он поднялся и поцеловал Джареда так, как тот того заслужил. Сначала нежно, потом страстно, глубоко, потом снова нежно. Джаред шумно дышал, и так влюблено смотрел на Дженсена, что устоять было невозможно.  
Да и стоило ли?

 

***  
Джаред уходил ровно в десять.

Черт возьми, Дженсен уже месяц жил в его доме, на своем этаже. Но их отношения оставались все на том же уровне: только начали встречаться, после секса расходимся по домам. Вернее по своим спальням. Неужели Джареду спать с Сэди и Херли приятней, чем с Дженсеном? Или Джаред боялся, что Дженсену не понравится, что к ним ночью может прийти и устроиться в ногах Сэди? А Херли утром примчится будить, ткнувшись носом в щеку, и примется вылизывать все, что ему попадется, включая губы, нос, и даже подушку с одеялом. Дженсену, кстати, такое вполне бы не понравилось, но... он бы потерпел.

Лежа без сна в эти гребаные десять вечера он пялился в потолок и желал одного: оказаться наверху, с Джаредом, чтобы с утра его будил Херли, а от спящей на краю Сэди затекала нога. Он уже не может так, просто так. Не может быть гостем. И не хочет быть просто гостем.

— Что случилось? — в четверг удивился Джаред.

Ровно десять вечера, и Дженсен вместо того, чтобы разморено перевернуться на спину, встал с постели и принялся методично одеваться. 

— Я в бар. Пропущу стаканчик пива. Все равно не могу уснуть.

— Я что-то сделал не так?

Дженсен помотал головой. А что тут сказать? Как можно требовать любви? Да секс неплох. С сексом у них хорошо, полная совместимость, но, черт возьми, он не озабоченный школьник, которому плевать с кем и когда. Хочется не только секса. А близкого человека рядом. А не только с восьми до десяти, включая ужин и душ. Мало, очень мало времени.

Джаред подавленно вздохнул, становясь меньше, беззащитнее. Но Дженсена уже не провести. Он собрал всю силу воли, пожелал хороших снов, и уехал.

Вернулся в два ночи, изрядно набравшись, хорошо, что его подвезли, друг бармена отобрал у него ключи от машины и доставил домой. И очень кстати симпатичный друг. 

Джаред не спал. Когда Дженсен открыл дверь и ввалился внутрь с симпатичным другом бармена, а тот его поддерживает, только чтобы Дженсен не упал, обвивая рукой талию, Джаред сидел в гостиной перед выключенным телевизором. Около его ног привычно разлеглись Сэди и Херли, прикидываясь спящими. Сэди на шум открываемой двери подняла голову и укоризненно, Дженсен мог поклясться, что укоризненно, вздохнула перед тем как закрыть глаза и снова опустить голову на пол. Херли решил не вмешиваться, за что Дженсен был очень ему благодарен.

Джаред тоже поднял голову и так сверкнул глазами, что симпатичный друг бармена что-то пробормотал в извинение и спешно ретировался, оставив ключи на крючке для верхней одежды. Дженсен бы поаплодировал, если бы не кружились стены, и не приходилось за них держаться. Ким бы обрадовался такому взгляду: будто бы Джаред точно одержим самим Люцифером (здесь Дженсен еле удержаться, чтобы не засмеяться). 

Ему удалось дойти дивана и с размаху сесть, всего лишь заехав Джареду локтем в бок.

— Чего не спишь?

У него конечно фраза получилась не такой внятной, но Джаред понял.

— Жду тебя. Как повеселился?

— Хорошо.

Это слово вышло уже лучше.

— Ничего не получается, да, Джей? — горько спросил Джаред, и Дженсену снова захотелось вернуться в бар. И набраться уже так, чтобы не думать и не слышать. И не видеть.

Видеть такого Джареда — очень больно.

— Сэнди оставила меня... Теперь ты...

— Гм... — Дженсен хотел сказать, что он пока еще тут, и вообще-то это Джареду он не очень сдался, но Джаред продолжал говорить. Из всех слов Дженсен понял далеко не все, а что-то про врача и дыхательную гимнастику у него вообще не уложилось в мозгах.

Поэтому он сконцентрировался, чтобы выговорить:

— Да что за проблема?

— Храп... никто не выдерживает его, даже Сэди и Херли.

— Погоди, открой окно... и дай лед...

— Тебе не хорошо? — всполошился Джаред и вскочил, разрываясь между окном и кухней.

Минут через пять, хотя Дженсен за это не поручился бы, у него в голове прояснилось настолько, что он мог связать одно с другим.

Во-первых, он лежал на диване, и голова его покоилась на коленях Джареда. Во-вторых, Джаред сидел на самом краю, гладил Дженсена по волосам и одновременно ногой почесывал Сэди. Дженсен хотел возмутиться, но передумал. Потому что, в-третьих, важным было не это. И это важное срочно требовалось прояснить.

— То есть ты все время уходил в десять, потому что храпишь?

— Да, — просто ответил Джаред.

— И ты бы хотел остаться, но боялся, что мне не понравится твой храп?

— Вроде того, — кивнул Джаред. — Он никому не нравится.

— Господи, какой же ты дурак, — отозвался Дженсен и прикрыл глаза.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен не стал ничего отвечать. Он просто вцепился в Джареда, когда тот попытался оттащить его в спальню, и не отпустил, так что Джареду пришлось ночевать вместе с ним.

А на следующую ночь оба перебрались наверх, к радости Сэди и Херли. Которые теперь могли избирательно подходить к утренней побудке.

И на заметочку. Дженсен знал, что он храпит громче. Но никого его храп не беспокоил. Джареда в том числе.


End file.
